neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4773 - 27 July 2005
Synopsis Cast *Paul Robinson - Stefan Dennis *Izzy Hoyland - Natalie Bassingthwaighte (as Isabelle Hoyland) *Karl Kennedy - Alan Fletcher *Harold Bishop - Ian Smith *Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarrod Rebecchi) - Ryan Moloney (as Toadfish Rebecchi) *Lou Carpenter - Tom Oliver *Sky Mangel - Stephanie McIntosh *Boyd Hoyland - Kyal Marsh *Susan Kennedy - Jackie Woodburne (as Susan Smith) *Lyn Scully - Janet Andrewartha *Max Hoyland - Stephen Lovatt *Dylan Timmins - Damien Bodie Guest cast *Joe Mangel - Mark Little *Annalise Hartman - Kimberley Davies *Rosemary Daniels - Joy Chambers *Lance Wilkinson - Andrew Bibby *Lucy Robinson - Melissa Bell *Philip Martin - Ian Rawlings *Doug Willis - Terence Donovan *Kayla Thomas - Virginia Ryan *Ashley Thomas - Amielle Lemaire *Peter Reece - Tony Porter *Angie Rebecchi - Lesley Baker *Gaby Willis - Rachel Blakely *Brett Stark - Brett Blewitt *Sarah Beaumont - Nicola Charles *Danny Ramsay - David Clencie *Gail Lewis - Fiona Corke (as Gail Robinson) *Melanie Pearson - Lucinda Cowden *Luke Handley - Bernard Curry *Nina Tucker - Delta Goodrem *Sam Kratz - Richard Grieve *Matt Hancock - Stephen Hunt *Jane Harris - Annie Jones *Darren Stark - Todd MacDonald *Malcolm Kennedy - Benjamin McNair *Beverly Robinson - Shaunna O'Grady (as Beverley Marshall) *Marlene Kratz - Moya O'Sullivan *Hilary Robinson - Anne Scott-Pendlebury *Ruth Wilkinson - Ailsa Piper *Debbie Martin - Marnie Reece-Wilmore *Hannah Martin - Rebecca Ritters *Paul McClain - Jansen Spencer *Billy Kennedy - Jesse Spencer *Amy Greenwood - Jacinta Stapleton *Danni Stark - Eliza Szonert *Felicity Scully - Holly Valance *Libby Kennedy - Kym Valentine *Mrs Mangel - Vivean Gray (archive footage, uncredited) *Madge Bishop - Anne Charleston (archive footage, uncredited) *Henry Ramsay - Craig McLachlan (archive footage, uncredited) *Reverend Sampson - Howard Bell (archive footage, uncredited) *Mike Young - Guy Pearce (archive footage, uncredited) *Scott Robinson - Darius Perkins (archive footage, uncredited) *Charlene Robinson - Kylie Minogue (archive footage, uncredited) *Jim Robinson - Alan Dale (archive footage, uncredited) *Des Clarke - Paul Keane (archive footage, uncredited) *Helen Daniels - Anne Haddy (archive footage, uncredited) "Friends for Twenty Years" Writer '- Ben Marshall '''Series Producer '- Peter Dodds '''Director - Jo O'Shaughnessy (as Jovita O'Shaughnessy) Executive Producer - Riccardo Pellizzeri Prev Ep Episode 4772 - 26 July 2005 Next Ep Episode 4774 - 28 July 2005 Notes * First appearence of the original 1985-89 theme tune since Episode 970 - 26 May 1989 * First appearance of Joe Mangel since Episode 1549 - 24 October 1991 * First appearance of Danny Ramsay since Episode 303 - 23 July 1986 and last appearance to date. * Last appearance of Doug Willis until Episode 6858 - 9 April 2014. * First appearance of Jane Harris since Episode 1043 - 6 September 1989 and her last until Episode 7815 - 6 April 2018. * First appearance of Luke Handley since Episode 2767 - 17 December 1996 and his final appearance to date. * First appearance of Libby Kennedy since Episode 4605 - 5 November 2004 and her last until Episode 5341 - 12 November 2007. * First appearance of Amy Greenwood since Episode 3492 - 21 March 2000 and her final appearance to date. * Final appearance of Kimberley Davies as Annalise Hartman to date. * First appearance of Melanie Pearson since Episode 1549 - 24 October 1991 and her final appearance to date. * First appearance of Hilary Robinson since Episode 1148 - 28 February 1990 and her last until Episode 7068 - 25 February 2015. * First appearance of Nina Tucker since Episode 4632 - 11 January 2005 and last until Episode 7081 - 16 March 2015. * First appearance of Marlene Kratz since Episode 2962 - 14 October 1997 and her final appearance to date * First appearance of Darren Stark since Episode 4542 - 10 August 2004 and his last until Episode 5352 - 27 November 2007. * First appearances of Brett Stark and Danni Stark since Episode 2743 - 13 November 1996 and her and his final appearances to date. * First appearance of Malcolm Kennedy since Episode 4409 - 5 February 2004 and his until Episode 6206 - 18 July 2011. * First appearance of Gaby Willis since Episode 2264 - 20 October 1994 and her final appearance to date. * First appearance of Matt Hancock since Episode 3999 - 9 May 2002 and his final appearance to date. * First appearance of Sarah Beaumont since Episode 3347 - 13 July 1999 and her last until Episode 6571 - 4 Feb 2013. * First appearance of Felicity Scully since Episode 4144 - 28 November 2002 and her final appearance to date. * First appearance of Gail Lewis since Episode 1052 - 19 September 1989 and her last until Episode 4987 - 13 June 2006. * First appearance of Angie Rebecchi since Episode 4468 - 28 April 2004 and her last until Episode 4908 - 22 February 2006. * First appearance of Paul McClain since Episode 3917 - 11 December 2001 and his final appearance to date * First appearances of Hannah Martin and Ruth Wilkinson since Episode 3418 - 20 October 1999 and her final appearances to date * First appearance of Billy Kennedy since Episode 3503 - 5 April 2000 and his final appearance to date * First appearance of Beverly Robinson since Episode 1283 - 5 September 1990 and her last until Episode 8062 - 19 March 2019. * First appearance of Debbie Martin since Episode 2968 - 22 October 1997 and her final appearance to date * First appearance of Sam Kratz since Episode 2640 - 21 June 1996 and his final appearance to date Category:2005 episodes. Category:Milestone episodes